A power supply circuit that includes a transformer, a switching transistor, and a power supply controller is known. A primary coil of the transformer has a terminal to which a rectified and smoothed input alternating voltage of an alternating-current power supply is supplied. The terminal of the primary coil is connected to a power supply terminal. The switching transistor has a drain terminal connected to another terminal of the primary coil. The switching transistor has a source terminal connected to a ground-side power supply terminal via a first resistor for current value detection. The power supply controller is connected to a gate terminal of the switching transistor and turns on and off the switching transistor based on a predetermined oscillation frequency. A voltage of an output unit that has been input to a first feedback unit is input to the power supply controller. A voltage generated across the first resistor for the current value detection is input to the power supply controller. The power supply controller controls, based on the voltages input to the power supply controller, the ratio of a time period during which the switching transistor is turned on to a time period during which the switching transistor is turned off. By controlling the ratio, the power supply controller controls a current that flows in the switching transistor. The power supply controller switches an operational state of the switching transistor between a clock operation and a constant-current operation.
An initial activation circuit for a power supply device, which includes a rectifying unit, a switching unit, a transforming unit, an activating unit, a driving unit, an output unit, and a controller, is known. The rectifying unit rectifies an input voltage. The rectified voltage output from the rectifying unit is applied to the switching unit, whereby the switch unit is switched. The transforming unit induces the voltage used for the switching of the switching unit from a main winding to an auxiliary winding and a secondary winding. The activating unit is installed between the switching unit and the transforming unit and activates the switching unit by a distributing unit for distributing a voltage applied via the main winding of the transforming unit. The driving unit controls the switching unit by receiving a voltage from the auxiliary winding of the transforming unit. The output unit rectifies a voltage output from the secondary winding of the transforming unit to generate a smoothed output voltage and senses the output voltage. The controller receives a signal sensed by the output unit and switches the switching unit. This reduces power to be consumed by the initial activation circuit for the power supply device and enables the initial activation circuit to stably operate against an overvoltage and an overcurrent.
The followings are reference documents.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-221991 and
[Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-323030.